


Let the Games Begin

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Just a lot of fluff with some nerf guns





	

The sun was just beginning to set as Fitz walked through the door of his and Jemma’s small cottage. He put his briefcase full of papers and small gadgets on one of the chairs in the hallway. Work had been long this week, but thankfully he had made it to Friday. His ran his hands through his curls as he walking into the kitchen.

“Jemma?” he called loudly checking to see if his wife was already home. But there was no response. So opening a cold beer he took a large gulp and sighed. He was about to walk up stairs to change into a t-shirt when something caught his eye. It was a lone piece of paper on the small wooden kitchen table. He walked over, picked it up and began to read.

_Hello Mr Fitzsimmons, I know you’ve had a hard week at work so I thought we could have some fun tonight. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to retrieve your weapon, which is in the cabinet above the toaster. Once you have it, let the games begin._

“What the hell Jemma? Weapon?” Fitz left his beer on the table and hastily made his way to the cabinet. He flung it open to find something that made his jaw drop. On the shelf sat a red nerf gun the size of a normal handgun and a long strap of nerf darts.

Bang!

Fitz felt a small pop against the back of his neck and he jumped. He turned to see a yellow dart on the wooden floor. He also saw his wife wearing a camo t-shirt, and pajama pants holding a yellow nerf gun, which was pointed at him. An impish smile played on her red lips as she stood at the ready to fire again.

Fitz grabbed the gun and began to load it, “Oh it’s on!” Fitz cried pulling the long strand of darts over his shoulder and head. Then Fitz fired his first shot.

But Jemma was too quick for him and jumped out of the way. She scurried towards the living room giggling as she went.

Fitz was hot on her heels. He fired another dart that popped her in the back before she jumped behind their big comfy couch. “Yes!” Fitz said pumping his fist in the air.

“Lucky shot,” Jemma called from behind the couch.

“Well why don’t you come out and we’ll see about that,” Fitz said holding the gun up ready to shoot at the first sign of Jemma.

“I mean if you’re gonna shoot me, then I’m just fine right here.”

Fitz laughed creeping as quickly and as stealthily as he could towards the couch. “Also camo? Really Jemma?”

“It’s supposed to be funny!”

Finally, once Fitz was close enough to the side of the couch he rushed around the corner and tackled his wife. He fell harder than he intended, but at least he had pinned her arms underneath her.

“Ouch!” Jemma shouted as his body collided with hers.

He wrapped his arm around her so she couldn’t move. “What cha gonna do now huh?”

But Jemma had an answer for him. She managed to quickly free her arm and turned her gun on him aiming a perfect shot right between his eyes.

As Fitz feel backwards laughing and clutching his forehead, Jemma jumped up and rushed for the staircase. Her giggles rang through the house as she feet pounded against the stairs.

“Get back here!” Fitz shouted scrabbling to his feet. He followed her into the bedroom where she turned quickly to shoot another dart at Fitz. But he easily dodged it. And being a faster runner than Jemma he was able to tackle her once more. They fell onto the bed each letting out a grunt. Fitz hastily straddled her and began shooting one dart after the other into her stomach. “Take that!”

“Fitz stop!” Jemma giggled unable to block all the darts that flew at her. “I surrender!”

Fitz held his fire, but still kept his red gun pointed down at her. With a triumphant grin he asked. “Oh really? Well what if I don’t wanna show mercy?”

The two stayed like that for a moment grinning and breathing heavily. But then Fitz saw the look in Jemma’s eyes, and instantly knew what she was thinking. Being psychically linked to your wife had its advantages. He dropped his gun beside him and leaned down to plant a very passionate kiss on his wife’s lips. He felt one of her hands move up his chest and begin unbuttoning his purple shirt.

Bang!

A dart soared into the side of Fitz’s head and Jemma’s hand that had once been unbuttoning his shirt was now throwing him off her.

With a burst of laughter she popped up from the bed and running out the door called back to him. “Oh Fitz you’re so easy!”

Picking back up his nerf gun, Fitz jumped off the bed and followed after his wife. “Get back here you mean little bio chemist! I will have my revenge!”


End file.
